


[授权翻译]Say You're Mine

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Biting, Desperation, Dirty Talk, I have No Excuse, Knotting, Legit No Plot Here, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Charles, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Erik, Size Kink, Spanking, just 1500 words of smut, literally no plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一篇小黄文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Say You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250024) by [iamtheladyfreak (dragonet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonet/pseuds/iamtheladyfreak). 



Say You're Mine

 

作者：iamtheladyfreak (dragonet)

 

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

 

  
Summary:   
就是一篇小黄文。  
  
  
“说你是我的，”Erik在Charles的颈边低吼着，用他的颈和胯把小个子男人钉在原地。Charles发出了难以形容的甘美声响，绵延不绝，这使得Erik已经硬了的阴茎在他身后隔着层层布料突突跳动。“说你是我的。”  
  
  
“Erik，求你。”Charles惊喘着。  
  
  
“说出来。”Erik在他耳边私语道，同时轻轻啃咬着Charles的颈项，力道不至于弄疼他，但也足够让过分敏感的男人哭喊出声。  
  
  
“求——求你，Erik，我是你的，我永远是你的。”Charles啜泣道，在Erik身下蠕动着，仿佛试图逃开，老天啊，Erik喜欢这样，他喜欢看Charles绝望的样子，他的alpha本能让他发出威胁的低吼，而omega在他身下喘息着停止了动作。  
  
  
“我的。”Erik在他耳边低语，咬上了Charles肩膀结实的肌肉。Charles惊叫出声，但随着Erik的手灵活地绕到Charles的牛仔裤前，重重按向他紧绷布料下的阴茎，Charles的低吼很快变成了呻吟。   
  
  
“求你了，Erik，求，求你，我要你，我要……”Charles说不下去了，Erik撤掉壁垒，让Charles能在他脑中继续说下去，填满我，操我，完全占有我，要你的大老二操我，求你。  
  
  
Erik不能自已地再一次用下体磨蹭Charles完美的屁股，然后他稍向后退，轻轻拍了下紧裹在斜纹粗棉布下的屁股。他的本意是让Charles动一动，但没想到Charles发出了一声渴望的啜泣，那双一望无尽的蓝眼睛从肩膀上方回望着他，肩上还带着Erik留下的红色齿痕。  
  
  
“哦，”Erik睁大了眼睛，对他耳语，“你喜欢那样。”  
  
  
Charles把头埋进胳膊里，但是他绯红的耳朵出卖了他。   
  
  
“是的你喜欢。”Erik惊叹道，暗想Charles简直不能更完美了。他的双手抚着紧绷的布料。“你想要我打你的屁股吗，Charles？如果我这样做，你下边会不会变得湿漉漉的？”  
  
  
他啪的一声拍打在Charles一边臀瓣上，Charles发出小小的声音，猛地颤抖了一下。随着Erik张开手掌一次次打下来，Charles的呻吟声越来越大，直到开始大声地喘息，Erik摸到了一片粘湿，这意味着Charles已经变得非常，非常，非常湿润了。   
  
  
“Erik，”Charles惊喘着半回过头来，用一只明亮的蓝眼睛看着Erik。他的alpha看起来沉着冷静，但是风暴般的情绪冲破了脑中的壁垒向他涌来。Charles模糊地思考着他是否知道自己正在做什么。“求你。”  
  
  
“求我什么？”Erik问，慢悠悠地在两边臀瓣上又补了两巴掌。Charles不由自主地拱起脊背，倾身向前，屁股高高地撅起来。他浑身发烫，无法思考。   
  
  
“求你操我，求你在我体内成结，alpha。”他无助地小声说道。   
  
  
“操。”Erik深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛有好长一会儿。他竭尽了全力才没有就这样射在裤裆里。   
  
  
Charles在牛仔裤拉链自动解开的时候软声哀叫着，Erik将他的裤子连同内裤一起拽下来，然后走开两步脱掉自己的衣服。Charles失去了Erik的触碰，被一波发情热折磨地简直要迸出泪来。  
  
  
“嘘，嘘。”Erik安抚着他，用他温暖的臂膀环住他，他们肌肤相贴，Charles这才感到清醒了一点。  
  
  
Erik的手指围着他的洞口打转时，Charles惊得几乎跳起来，Erik轻柔地在他耳边调笑。  
  
  
“你可真湿。”他若有所思地说，同时在Charles的穴口边打转，对Charles迫切地试图让他把手指插进去的举动视若无睹。“你想要我操你吗，小omega？”   
  
  
“是的，是，是。”Charles叹道，无意识地前后摇动着，渴望让什么东西，随便什么东西，插进他的身体——然后两根手指毫无阻力地探了进来，指关节全部没入，他和Erik同时发出一声低吟。  
  
  
Erik 感受到Charles火热，湿润的内部，他的老二难以忍受地跳动着，Charles是那么的湿滑柔软，能够轻易让他整根没入，脉动着温柔地包围着他。他在听到Charles的惊声喘息后才意识到自己把这些想法在脑海中大声说出来了。  
  
  
“是的，那样，全部，Erik，求你，上帝啊——”  
  
  
他的内部收缩着，他粉色柔滑的小洞在空气中徒劳地一张一合，Erik低吼起来，因为他的阴茎应该进入他，他需要他的阴茎操进去。Charles的小穴再也不应如此空虚。  
  
  
如果他是一个无情的alpha，也许他会让Charles在接下来的几个小时里都保持这种状态；任由他面红耳赤地哀求，陷入狂乱，让体液顺着他的腿流下来；他折磨性地把它们全部舔掉，用手指操得他喉咙嘶哑发不出声来，他会不停地尖叫呻吟——  
  
  
但Erik并不是无情的alpha，而且他也欲火焚身，无暇戏弄Charles。  
  
  
所以他直起身来，倾身向前，在Charles耳边细语。  
  
  
“你准备好了吗？”  
  
  
“是的，是的，我早就准备好了，求你，Erik——啊！”  
  
  
天哪，Erik愿意每天都能听到这样的声音。Charles的穴口紧紧包裹着Erik的龟头，alpha和omega努力保持着平衡。Charles的思维伸展开来，Erik任由他进来，脑海中突然涌入：哦上帝，好大，你真的好大，快点，用力，深一点，哦操，要你填满我，太棒了，Erik！  
  
  
他呻吟起来，胯部小幅抽插着。Charles的边缘包裹着他,随着一声几不可闻的“啪”，  
Erik一下动作流畅地插到了底，只留阴囊在外面。  
  
  
“哦哦哦——”Charles大口地呼吸着，散发出心满意足的气息。他把脸埋进床中，让Erik得以看到他修长白嫩的背脊——但是他的alpha已经无暇欣赏。他目光呆滞，牢牢锁住Charles的屁股，用尽全部心神专注于不要在此刻射出来该死的Erik，你又不是个16岁的毛头小子。  
  
  
“不，不要，别克制自己。”Charles断断续续地说着，肠壁无意识地收紧了，“你真的——哦你实在太……”  
  
  
快住口Charles，你再不闭嘴我就要射了，Erik在头脑中怒吼着，只希望Charles能听到。  
  
  
Charles绝对听到了，因为他回过头来，用他那双——天啊操该死的——明亮炽热的蓝眼睛看着他，他微笑起来，牙齿咬着丰满的下唇。Erik闭上双眼，深深地呼吸，小心又温柔地动作起来。他几乎无法忍受Charles的湿滑和热度，比他以前的任何一个omega都棒，所以他只慢慢地动作，小幅度地摇摆着。  
  
  
Charles的想法则截然不同。他把脸埋进枕头里面呻吟着，用心电感应对他说，Erik，求你了，我的alpha，我要——我需要，用力快更深，哦上帝，哦亲爱的，在我体内成结操我让我怀孕，Erik,求你，alpha，然后Erik呜咽了一下。  
  
  
“我不能，Charles，我不能。”他深深地呼吸，感觉自己无能为力，理智全失。  
  
  
“让我来。”Charles小声说，倾身向前，好让Erik整个滑落出来。他们都从喉咙深处发出呻吟，然后Charles又一次一次地向后把自己操在Erik上，操得又深又大力，Erik几乎不用动作。  
  
  
Erik情不自禁地狠狠掐住Charles的臀部，几乎要弄伤他了。他感到要成结一般的疯狂，不过他还没有疯——他从前体验过，并且不想再经历一次了。Charles低泣着，尝试着移动，但是Erik不许。Charles是一个omega，他要顺从alpha的意愿，Erik的意愿。他的结已经在膨胀了，这本非Erik的打算，但如今也无关紧要了。  
  
  
Charles在结膨胀的时候呻吟起来，他不自觉地扭动着，半真半假地想要逃脱。Erik咬住omega的脖颈，牙齿深陷进去，Charles惊呼一声，开始剧烈反抗，这刺激到了Erik的alpha本能，让他兴奋起来——他冲刺了两次，又深又狠地戳中了Charles的前列腺，使得Charles又发出了顺从的叹息。  
  
  
“你会乖乖的吗，我的小omega？”Erik问道，牢牢抓住他，上下抚摸着Charles起伏的腰身。他亲吻着Charles脖颈上的咬痕，让他啜泣起来。  
  
  
“求你了，Erik，我想射出来。”  
  
  
“我知道你想，亲爱的，但是有教养的omega要怎么说？”  
  
  
“求你，alpha，让我射在你的结上，求你。”Charles喘着气说。  
  
  
“这就对了，甜心。”Erik骄傲地说，手指划过Charles被前液染成珍珠色的腹部。他慢慢地在Charles体内抽插着，隔着Charles的肚皮感受到了自己阴茎的戳刺，然后Charles呜咽着，在没被触碰的情况下狠狠射了出来，温暖的精液沾满了Erik的手掌，他的肠壁依然在激烈地收缩着。随着一声低声呻吟，Erik也射了出来，射精持续了几分钟，直到他的结小下来，能顺利穿过Charles的穴口。期间Charles又射了三次，最后他整个人轻微地痉挛着，内部塞满了Erik的精液，想到这里Erik又有了新的冲动，他不知道他的炽热插进Charles颤抖的红色后穴是否会有止境。  
  
  
显然这永无止境，因为Charles筋疲力尽的思绪对他低语道，哦上帝，哦天哪，Erik，你真的——我被填满了，哦，太棒了，Erik，alpha，这马上又引发了一股甜美到痛苦的高潮，Erik不知道这样的性爱是否有尽头，以及他怎么能停下来操Charles。  
  
  
最终他停止了射精，他的额头抵住Charles的后颈，呼吸粗重。在他的结慢慢收缩的时候，omega的意识飘飘忽忽。Erik和他十指紧扣，手掌放在Charles有些凸起的小肚子上，那里充满了精液，就这样，他们逐渐沉入梦乡。  
  
完


End file.
